For My Eyes Only
by Elly Phantomhive
Summary: Shuuhei felt privileged he was the only one allowed to see his lover this way... and he didnt plan on sharing anytime soon. ShuuXRen Yaoi rated M for a really good reason.


**i do not own Bleach or any of its characters just this lil story :) **

**rated M for a reason :P **

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shuuhei considered himself the luckiest man alive ... to be able to come home to ...this ... made him feel so privileged i mean who else got to see the loud, brash fukutaicho quiet , tied up on his knees and whimpering for release ? No one that's who. Only Shuuhei and this was not a sight he was willing to share... with anyone.

Currently Renji was on his knees hands tied at the wrists behind his back, his long red hair was free from its hair band and flowing about his shoulders, his face inches away from Shuuhei's cock, eyes clouded with lust.

Shuuhei was naked as the day he was born looking down at the other Shinigami.

"Suck it" Shuuhei commanded holding his cock at the base to make the job easier on his sexy lover.

Renji leant forward and took his lovers cock into his mouth gently sucking and licking the hardened flesh like it was candy.

Renji was in heaven, the combination of the rope tight around his wrist and his lovers cock moving in and out of his mouth had him harder than ever and leaking pre cum. Renji loved to be tied up and dominated, there was no particular reason as to why, he just did ... now vanilla sex just didn't cut it for him anymore...

"Renji stop" Shuuhei couldn't take it anymore... any longer and he would blow his load in Renji's mouth ... and he didn't want that ... he had _plans _for his lover tonight...

Renji was a little baffled in his lust addled mind but did as he was told.

"Turn around"

Renji turned and found his head being pushed into the futon leaving his naked ass fully exposed and in the air. Shuuhei groaned at this angle he could see everything , that cute little hole, Renji's balls and prominent erection, oh how he just wanted to shove his cock into his lover ... but he must wait he scolded himself, he had plans to carry out ...reaching over to the desk drawer (which he had purposely left open) he pulled out the lube and his favourite vibrator, it was blue and 9 inches long and 5.5 inches wide at the widest point. Coating the vibrator generously with lube he anticipated the moment when he could press his own member through the tight ring of muscle that was Renji's hole.

Shuuhei brought the vibrator up to Renji's ass and pressed it in to the little pink pucker pressing it deeper and deeper, Renji's back arched as he moaned loudly pressing back on the vibrator to take more of it in. Finally when it could go in no more Shuuhei pressed the little black button on the bottom...

Renji almost came on the spot, the vibrator was pressing against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body, the feeling was intense and he never wanted it to end. Suddenly there was a weight pressing on his back, it took Renji a minute to realise it was Shuuhei ... what on earth was he doing...?

"Do you like that? Does my little Slut like having this vibrator rammed up his ass?" Shuuhei growled sexily in his ear.

"Ohh yes..."

"Look how hard my little Slut is... just from a toy... what will he be like when I put mine in ...?"

Renji was at a complete loss, he loved Shuuhei's dirty mouth and the feel of the vibrator... it was turning him on so much ...and then everything was gone the sexy voice in his ear, the weight on his back , and the vibrator from inside him ...Renji began to whine but was stopped abruptly when Shuuhei rammed his cock into his lovers ass .

"Ahhh! S-Shuuhei so big ..."

Shuuhei smirked. "Do you like that you cum slut?"

"S-soo good"

Shuuhei was loving every minute of this and wanted it to go on forever ...he always did , he loved seeing a side to his lover no one else saw as he thrust hard into his lover... soon Renji was a moaning mess on the futon under him ..

"Oh Shuuhei... p-please ... harder... deeper..."

Shuuhei complied with Renji's wishes thrusting his cock into Renji harder and as deep as he could go.

Renji moaned loudly... "Oh my god!"

The raven shinigami smirked it wouldn't be long before his lover would cum by himself but Shuuhei himself felt like he was going to go insane he needed release.... leaning forward the raven reached around his flame haired lovers waist and began to stroke his cock causing Renji to push his ass back on Shuuhei's cock. The older shinigami began to move his hand faster to keep in time with his hips.

Renji was so close to cumming he could feel the heat rising in his stomach, his nipples tingled like they had pins and needles, (though his hands really did have pins and needles) teetering on the edge of everything he came hard in his lovers hand his back arching crying out his lovers name his ass tightened pulling his lover over the edge with him filling Renji with hot cum.

Shuuhei rode out his orgasm then pulled out of the love of his life he gently untied his wrists. Renji climbed into his lover's lap where Shuuhei took a hold of the red heads hands and gently rubbed the feeling back into them. Renji leant forward a placed a chaste kiss on his lovers lips and smiled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

wow....its been so long!!! im sorry for the long absence ... i broke my laptop ... or i thought i did ... i actually just broke my charger XD i was really depressed for ages coz i thought id have to buy a new laptop , when my uncle suggested i try getting a new charger so i did and ....hey presto! i dont think ive ever been so happy lol XD

so yeah im back!! there are another 2 stories which i'll upload in a second they're called **Guard Duty **and **Good Boy **so go read em! X3

this one was really short ... i wrote this a while ago not one of my best i dont think ...but i figured id share it anyway XD so yeah i hope you enjoyed it and go read the other two new ones ! oh yeah plssss review , reviews make my world go round :)

Untill next time ...


End file.
